Polymeric-based films can be used to form tapes for strapping heavy and bulky articles such as cartons. In addition, polymeric-based films can be used to reinforce other substrates such as corrugated cardboard, cardboard or paperboard backings for blister packages, boxes, or envelopes. Furthermore, polymeric-based films can be used as, or incorporated as part of, handles for carrying cartons, boxes, bags, or other bulk containers. Polymeric-based films can also be used as substrates for adhesive-coated tapes and narrow-width strips (“weaving tapes”) that can be used in woven articles such as sacks, bags, baskets, geo-textiles, geo-grids, fabrics, and self-reinforced composites.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,750,030 describes a high strength pressure-sensitive adhesive strapping tape with a lengthwise tensile strength of at least 300 lbs/in. The tape has a high cross-wise tear strength and a thickness of 5-20 mil. The tape has a film or paper backing coated with a tacky rubber-resin pressure-sensitive adhesive which contains an embedded monolayer of loosely-twisted or non-twisted yarns of continuous hair-like glass filaments that extend continuously from one end of the tape to the other. The cross-wise tear strength of the tape is due to the presence of the glass filaments aligned length-wise.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,753,284 describes a lineally reinforced, high-tensile adhesive tape for strapping tape applications and has a tensile strength of at least 100 lbs/in. The tape has a paper sheet with two layers of a rubber-resin type pressure-sensitive tacky adhesive in which mono-fiber hair-like glass filaments are embedded between the two tacky adhesive layers. A non-tacky third adhesive layer is coated over the outermost tacky adhesive layer. The cross-wise tear strength of the tape is due to the presence of the glass filaments aligned linearly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,888 describes a handle for packages or cartons comprising strap-type foldable carrying tape. The strap-type carrying tape is preferably formed from a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape and can be made of woven natural or synthetic fibers. The carrying tape can also be reinforced with filament fibers or strips for tear resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,144,635 describes a tear-resistant laminate comprised of paper or paper-board substrate, an adhesive layer, a tear-resistant layer secured to the adhesive layer, and a heat-sealable layer. The tear-resistant layer has a tear strength of at least 300 gf in both machine and cross-direction as measured by Elmendorf tear propation test. The tear-resistant layer is a polymeric material and can be biaxially oriented films such as polyester, nylon, polyolefin, or high density polyolefins such as metallocene-catalyzed polyethylene.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/364,677 (US publication number US 2014/0322463) describes a uni-directionally oriented film comprised of a thermoplastic polyester and a polycarbonate. This type of film can be used for strapping of cartons, boxes, pallets, etc., and may be used as a weaving tape for woven bags, sacks, and containers. Preferably, the polyester is a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) resin. Polycarbonate is blended into the PET film as a minority component to reduce the tendency of such PET unidirectionally oriented films from splitting along the machine direction axis and imparts some impact toughness.